A mon abruti de journal
by lilynatou
Summary: [OS]Rusard peut m’enchaîner au plafond, Dumby peut m’exiler a Katmandou ou Mc Go peut me retirer tous les points du sablier que je m’en tape complètement, cette nuit je serais a bord du lac, mmmh mon bel Appolon me voila !


**Disclaimer : A toi Ô grande manitou JKR ! (un pti chouille a moi kan mm )**

**Note ; C'est un gros délire et avertissement c'est pas franchement très très beaucoup sérieux, lecteur avertis bon courage, j'ai hésitée à vous la publier, sortant de l'ordianire de ce que j'écris habituellement et la trouvant moins bien dc merci a ma lolote sans qui elle continuerait de moisir dans mes documents avec tant d'autres **

**Ce n'est qu'un extrait du journal de lily …**

**BONNE LECTURE j'espère !!!!**

_Il était une fois, non je ne crois pas que le terme « il était une fois » convienne vraiment car ma vie est a mille lieux de ressembler à un conte de fées, des fois je me dis que j'aurais du avoir un accident de poussette pour prendre le problème à la racine et m'expulser de ce monde de tordus avant même d'avoir prit conscience de la décadence de l'humanité (oh les grand mots me direz vous !!! et bah je t'emmerde !!!) _

_A qui je parle moi d'abord ? Argn !_

_Donc il était pas une fois il était simplement moi, au vingtième siècle, Lily Evans, rousse dix sept ans, déprimée (pour changer), petite voir grande ça dépend de qui est-ce qui me regarde (Diderot a de quoi être jaloux de ma philosophie je vous le dis), totalement délurée d'après certains mais selon moi il y a pire, parait que je suis mignonne, à moins que la moitié des mecs de cette école ait des goûts de merde, donc comme je préfère encore placer un peu d'espoir dans la gente masculine on va dire que je suis mignonne (narcissique me direz vous, mais il y a un point où la modestie devient vraiment écoeurante alors faite pas bip), habillée le plus simplement du monde ou pas du tout, tout dépend de mon humeur et … parait que j'ai mauvais caractère, plusieurs personne sont d'accord sur ce point et le fait même que ces personnes soient d'accord sur un point me persuade qu'ils doivent avoir raison …_

_Don't worry… be happy ! Haha, ais-je déjà fait preuve d'autant de cynisme ? Non ! Quoi que … On est lundi monsieur le journal qui sert a rien et qui prouve à quel point je dois être dérangée pour parler à un tas de feuille mais passons, j'ai des problèmes plus important, encore heureux …_

_Je veux pas travailler, ça fait peur être caprice de gamine comme ça mais dés que je regarde mon parchemin (vierge, est-il utile de le préciser ?) censé accueillir les lignes de mon devoir de métamorphose j'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre, et malgré le fait que cette vie semble s' être dressée contre moi je ne suis pas encore prête à être couchée dans un cercueil, quoi que faut avouer que c'est la classe quand même ce truc noir tout molletonné en blanc à l'intérieur, l'avantage c'est que plus personne nous y fait chier … En restant optimiste je me dis que ma sœur ne me crachera pas dessus quand je serais aussi blanche qu'elle … Ma sœur est peut-être une morte vivante au fond qui sait ?_

_Argn, y a la grognasse qui vient de rentrer dans mon dortoir, et elle … s'assit sur mon lit !!!! …_

_Vingt cinq joli noms d'oiseau plus tard et une bonne partie de catch je suis de nouveau là. Elle pisse le sang la grognasse, bien fait pour elle ça fera un peu plus de couleur sur son visage ridiculement peinturluré … J'en était où ? Sais pas … « Lis au dessus abruti ! » ah oui pas con …_

_Donc ma sœur est un cadavre … Je le savais !!! Youpi tralala !!!!Je vais lui arranger un coup avec Mc Go, elle est pas toute fraîche, entre vieille peau on se comprend j'imagine … _

_Je dis que de la merde c'est effroyable, Dieu bénisse l'improbable jour futur ou j'arrêterai d'écrire de la merde dans ce calepin ridicule et que je le balancerai aux chiotte… « Humph y a un hic chouchou » … Ah ouai … Je crois pas en cette divinité supérieur, sauf quand on dit qu'il s'est servi de l'homme comme brouillon avant de créer la femme et qu'il est (au fond, si on remonte très très loin) à l'origine de la création du chocolat … Là ok je veux bien … J'avoue que je l'insulte un peu aussi quand il pleut … Déformation professionnelle, ma mère voulait absolument me faire croire que c'était ses larmes … D'où le : « putain mais tu vas arrêter de chialer toi là haut qu'à tout ce qu'il veut, ça doit être certes déprimant de voir la décadence de l'humanité mais moi aussi j'ai des problèmes !!! »_

_On va fermer la parenthèse sur JC, Dieu, Bouddha ou je sais pas qui …L'ado qu'à des problèmes vous allez me dire : normal, tu te crois exceptionnelle jeune fille ? Ah bah non, absolument pas mais très franchement les problèmes des autres je m'en tape c'est les miens qui m'emmerde là alors il est où le rapport ? Mes problèmes ? Ca se résume à ma famille, mes ami(e)s, mes cours et mes notes de merde et « si les mecs étaient pas des connards alors elle broieraient pas du noir »._

_Si on exclu Mimi avec ses histoires écœurantes et dégoulinantes d'amour, la Grognasse qui se tapent tous ce qui bouge, Prudasse qui frôle l'arrêt cardiaque dés qu'elle touche un mec …Il reste moi et mon abrutie préférée, elle je l'aime bien parce qu'elle s'est déclarée plantophile donc elle me casse pas les noix (que je n'ai pas dieu merci … Dieu ??? … bref) avec un mec quelqu'il soit. Moi par exemple, parce que c'est un peu de moi dont on parle, désolée de vous saouler, je suis folle amoureuse d'un mec depuis un an, il me considère comme de la viande fraîche et c'est pas pour ça que j'en informe les journaux locaux … non juste ce tas de feuille reliées qui finira par causer ma perte …_

_Je viens de me relire, c'est triste à pleurer d'être descendue si bas mais après tout quoi ? Mes parents sont morts il y a maintenant deux ans, ma sœur me hait d'autant plus et me rejette la faute, mon niveau scolaire est en chute libre, il n'y a qu'une seule fille sur qui je puisse compter, les Serpentards me pompent l'air un peu plus chaque jour, et lui ce crétin ne m'a jamais regardé autrement que comme sa prochaine Marie-couche-toi-là, il va attendre longtemps le bichon, il devrait même s'acheter une poupée gonflable tellement il va attendre. Maudit soit les mecs, je le hais car je crois l'aimer, c'est dégoulinant de ridicule, je crois que je vais me jeter par la fenêtre finalement. Le pire c'est que mon abrutie n'étant pas là je sais même pas si on va essayer de me retenir. Non je vais pas sauter finalement ça ferait plaisir a trop de monde, je compte bien les emmerder encore un petit moment._

_Je suis descendu dans la salle commune, les piailleries du dortoir étant monté un peu trop haut en décibel, d'après ce que j'ai compris Mimi a fouillé dans les sous vêtement de la Grognasse pour anticiper son premier acte irréparable avec « l'homme de sa vie »,pendant que Prudasse découvrait le mot « string » grâce à cette belle dispute, quand je disais l'humanité était en pleine décadence … _

_AAAAAAAAAAH !!! Je viens d'avoir une attaque, c'est mon abrutei qui vient de me jouer de la trompette dans l'oreille, cette con d'enfant est en train de sauter partout pour montrer à tout le monde son nouveau T-shirt qui fait « meuh », enfin c'est mon abrutie quoi, égale à elle-même. Et là, oh oh ; que vois-je ? C'est bien les yeux de Lupinou qui suivent la silhouettes de ma blondinette complètement j'tée, oui oui c'est ça, ben ça alors, je le croyais gay celui-là, jamais vu avec une fille et puis on peut pas être aussi gentil tout en étant hétéro … Comment ça j'ai perdu de mon objectivité ???! Remarque qui se ressemble s'assemble, il est pas mal original dans son genre, les loufoques doivent s'attirer autant que les vieilles peaux, faut vraiment que Pétunia rencontre Mc Go, ça serait trop glamour, héhé._

_Et qui est assis à côté de Lupinou ? Je vous le donne en mille … Même pas envie de dire son nom tellement ça me déprime, et je vais pas chialer sur toutes ces lignes quand même, c'est du taf tout ça … Il a un truc ce type, je comprend pas comment toutes les meuf n'en sont pas folles amoureuses (pour de vrai je parle, parce que les meufs à ses pieds je veux même pas les compter), il a regard de fou, genre charmeur empli de malice avec un petit mystère, des lèvres atrocement attirante, le teint mat, les cheveux bruns rebels. Il est tout simplement magnétique … J'arrive pas à détourner les yeux, je regarde même plus ce que j'écris et mes lignes se cassent la gueule d'ailleurs, faut que j'arrête de baver … Mais j'ai réellement du mal à me contenir, il est là pas loin et je ne lui parle pas, je ne le touche pas … Je sais pourquoi au fond, parce que c'est dur quand on éprouve autant de sentiments d'être considérée comme une autre, juste une greluche qui rêve de lui nuit et jour … Il s'en tape, je le sais, je le vois dans son regard de prédateur …_

_Merde, Sirius m'a grillé, t'es morte ma fille, ça a l'air de drôlement l'amuser cet enfoiré quand il chuchote un truc à Potter …Celui-ci se retourne, je sais a quoi m'attendre, le prédateur qui vient de comprendre qu'il a prit sa proie au piège … Ca va pas être une partie de plaisir … Sauf que là … C'est le choc … Oui il tourne son regard vers moi … Mais …_

Mon stylo vient de tomber sur mon cahier, normal je suis a cet instant incapable d'écrire, le bel homme a ancré son regard dans le mien, oh il n'a certes pas perdu son coté inconcevablement charmeur, ni malicieux, mais pas de prédateur, juste une petite marque d'étonnement, un pétillement inattendu et attendu et un sourire en coin adorable. La dessus il se retourne de nouveau. Je me force à refermer la bouche et à cligner des yeux, littéralement en état de choc. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un nouveau regard comme ça, et je ferais absolument n'importe quoi pour avoir ce garçon ? Ce jeune homme ? Cet homme ? Soudain je vois sa main glisser dans son dos, entre ouverte, un oiseau de papier s'en échappe et vole jusque sur mon cahier, il ouvre grand ses ailes, dessus je lis ces quelques mots tous cons certes mais moi je suis au bord de l'explosion de joie, voir de l'arrêt cardiaque à bien y réfléchir :

_Il n'y a rien de plus beau que le lac au clair de lune chère damoiselle …_

Je relève la tête et là quand je me heurte de nouveau ce regard pétillant de malice, je comprend que je ne vais peut-être pas devoir faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir, un truc a changer, un truc qui veut dire que ce type n'est peut-être pas si con que ça finalement, un truc très bon pour moi en tout cas. Il me refait son petit sourire, je lui rends béatement, ça me fait mal au cœur mais à cet instant je ne vaux malheureusement pas mieux que Mimi, la Grognasse ou la Prudasse, et la grimace de mon abrutie le confirme. Il détourne le regard, Lupinou que je vois de trois quart affiche un sourire mystérieux, Sirius essuie de fausses larmes et Peter arbore un regard narquois … Je ne sais pas si c'est très bon pour moi tout ça … En tout cas ce soir je vais aller voir le clair de lune, Rusard peut m'enchaîner au plafond, Dumby peut m'exiler a Katmandou ou Mc Go peut me retirer tous les points du sablier que je m'en tape complètement, cette nuit je serais a bord du lac, même si je dois passer sur le corps de toute l'école, même si les serpentards me transforment en crapaud j'y serais …

_Cher journal, on est dimanche, ma semaine a été beaucoup trop mouvementé j'ai pas pu te donner de mes nouvelles, alors voilà ; lundi soir j'ai parfaitement bien simuler des frissons de froid, résultat, je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras, comment me suis-je demmerder pour que la soirée finisse comme elle a fini je ne sais pas, mais tu sais quoi ? Le clair de lune sur le lac … C'est wow ! Ca c'était pour la forme, parce que tu t'imagines que c'est pas le clair de lune que je contemplais ... Ahem … Ma dernière connerie en date : avoir balancer à mon bellâtre qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'acheter une poupée gonflable tout compte fait, oui je sais c'est déplorable, ça m'a échappé, tant pis on va pas en chier une pendule ! Le truc c'est qu'il a interprété mes paroles de manière louches et que … Je ne préfère pas raconter la soirée et la nuit qui en ont découlé mais tu sais quoi ?_

_Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (ouai enfin je suis pas une future pondeuse, on va se limiter à un pour l'instant, et pas tout de suite) !_

_THE END_

_Ps1 : Mc Go et Pétunia plus j'y pense plus je me dis que c'est gore, miam !_

_Ps2 : Finalement je suis contente de pas avoir eut d'accident de poussette … _

_Ps3 : Oh oh, qui aurait crut qu'il avait le corps assortit a son minois, re miam !_

_Ps4 : Il est vraiment pas mal comme brouillon de la femme, j'ai eut une révélation : Dieu est un artiste !_

_Ps5 : Mon abrutie veut devenir prof de botanique, remarque … Professeur Chourave ça le fait quand même !_

_Ps6 : YOUPI TRALALA !!!_

_Ps7 : Ce jour est bénie …_

Toilette des filles abandonnées :

_Ici gît Mon journal ayant surmonté la lourde tâche de supporter mes conneries et mes simagrées, des années durant, paix à son âme !_

**Voila, un peu nimporte quoi mais c'est le genre de truc qui fait beaucoup de bien à écrire dans certaines periodes, une tite review est toujours la bienvenue, a vot' bon coeur messieurs dames ! XD bisoux tt le monde !!!**


End file.
